A Little French Sofistication
by Kinrutarose
Summary: A FrenchAmerican girl comes with her best friend to Japan. But a frightning turn of events leads the girls to the office of Hatori Sohma. What will happen when they find out about the curse? Will they be able to help the Sohma's somehow? AyamexOC HatorixO
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Lost in Translation **

Disclaimer: Nopers. I sadly don't own Fruits Basket, or any of its bishionen…sobbeth. T.T I DO own Kasey Watson and Raye DeWinter. I will update on a…semi regular basis. I'll try not to get side tracked with my other stories…much. But, on with the fic!

I straightened out my tank top and jeans and looked approvingly at the mirror. I nodded in satisfaction and left my room, picking up my suitcase on the way. In the hallway mirror, I couldn't help but fluff my light chestnut hair. It's always been one of my habits. Looking into mirrors. There's always something imperfect that I feel compelled to change.

This time it was my bangs that were falling into my line of vision. Then I examined my much-to-light-for-my-features eyes. They had a strange habit of changing colors on me. One minute they were a light mint green, the next they were a bright blue, or my friends often said they had a gray tint to them. But nonetheless, I stared into them, my gaze unwavering. They were the only perfect things on my entire being in my opinion. But my friend Kasey often said otherwise. I have a slim form, and I'm a bit tan, as are most girls who live near the coast. So nothing really out of the ordinary. My hair is strikingly dark compared to my mother's, especially since she's blonde. So I guess I look like my dad, little that I remember.

Shrugging off these observations, I walk downstairs and see my mother, age 42, sitting in front of the Shopping Channel. She's cursing at them for having such unimaginably high prices for French clothes that are OBVIOUSLY knock-offs. And I guess I agree. But I peck her on the cheek for good measure.

"OH! Mon' Cheri! You're leaving for zis Japan already? Mon' Petite let Ma'ma' take you to ze' airport! I'm so proud of my baby girl! She'z going to Japan! And to study abroad no less!" she says, with that beautiful, flowing French accent of hers. I have one too, but I only use it when I'm a) nervous, or b) panicking, or possibly c) totally po'd. Mom's blue eyes are so pleading but I shake my head.

"Sorry Ma'ma'! I have to meet Kasey on my own! I'm not a little girl anymore! For God's sake mom, I'm what, 22? I think I can manage a 3-year trip! Don't worry, I'll call once we get there and tell you everything's ok!" I reassure her, I mentally cringe at the childish way I address her. I really should call her Mother, and not call her what I did when I was in diapers. She sighed and draped her arms over me.

"Oh Raye…mon petite…I know…I should let you go now…but PROMISE your mother that you'll call her? I don't know what I'd do wizout you!" she pleads. I nod and smile, trying desperately not to be late…again. Kasey says that's one of my biggest shortcomings. I have no sense of direction, nor time. As I pry her off of me I smile, though I want to hit the woman for being so darn clingy. I mean, I understand she loves me, especially since I'm her only daughter, and her little boys are with my father, but COME ON! Does she HAVE to keep me here FOREVER! I feel like a dog on a leash. A very, very short leash.

As I wave goodbye in my hot little black Toyota truck I sigh happily. I love this truck. It has a HUGE sound system, little cup holders, leather seats, a nice truck bed in the back, four-wheel drive, the works. It even is personalized because I have little fuzzy black dice hanging from the rear-view mirror and a stuffed snake wrapped around the heads of the seats. It may seem strange for a girl to love both cars and reptiles so much, which may be why my dad loves me so darn much. He's an American, in case you haven't guessed. So that explains why I don't like to use my French dialect. But my mom is close to me too…it's just she's a bit overprotective. My two little twin brothers, Kal and Marcus, are only 13 and live with dad in the no tan zone of Ohio. I thankfully, live in California.

I just love the sound my truck makes when it goes over our gravel driveway to our mansion in Beverly Hills. Oh yes, our house. As I look back at it in all its white 'look at me' marble, and it's decadent landscaping, I swoon. How can I put it? Mom's loaded. But that's because her father, my Grandpere', is a French ambassador and has been since she was little. I love the old guy. He's so nice it makes your teeth hurt. And he doesn't get on my case for being hyper, bubbly, and a bit tomboyish. Unlike many others in our French family. The French seem to like the saying "Seen, but not heard." That doesn't apply to me very well. My friends and family within a mile radius can hear me. It's a talent of mine. But I seem to still need a E-Z Japanese translation book. I've tried to tell Kasey that they talk English over there too, but she doesn't believe me.

"Wow…here already…" I say. I was zoning off again, thinking incoherent thoughts and babbling nonstop. That's also a habit of mine. When I'm excited or nervous, I babble. I try to park my darling baby truck so no one will hit it, and tell the man that is by the 'boarding cars' to be careful with it. He just smiles and nods, taking my precious keys. Sighing, I go into the airport to meet my friend Kasey. As I don't see her, I go to the clearance line.

"Gawd, this line is SO long…" I mutter, expecting no answer. Instead, I hear a cynical voice that has a feminine flair to it answer in a biting, yet caring tone.

"Well, it wouldn't BE so long if you'd move instead of zone out! You are SUCH a space case Raye!" Kasey says as I whip around. Kasey has long, curly deep brown hair, and stunning, yet clear silver eyes. Her eyes remind me of ice. The kind you skate on but can still se through, and you see fuzzy things under it. Her eyes are like that, only the fuzzy look only appears if she's thinking about something deeply. Her body is really slim and she has on a blouse and jeans. Her suitcase is already on the little conveyer belt thingy, in front of mine and she smiles at my shocked expression at her sudden appearance.

Her smile is really odd. It can't really be called a smile I guess. More like a smirk. Or a very WEAK and PUNY smile. It's like it just barely lifts at the edges. But I'm basically the only person who can make her smile. Her parents haven't seen her smile since the day she introduced me to them. They told me later she seemed so happy and proud of me. No clue why. If it were me, I would dread the day I brought a friend like me home. But I am once again zoning out.

"Mayhap Kasey…but I sure do know how to have fun, non?" I say, throwing in some French for good measure. She seems to like my French talk. It's so weird. Especially since I don't see anything that special about it. I mean, about 40 MILLION other people speak it. So why so impressed?

"Yeah, now let's go before we miss our plane Fluff-for-Brains!" she says commandingly, but gently and lovingly. I smile and nod, following, but not before making sure the guards get our stuff and put it on the chute to our plane. Grandpere' had his luggage in Africa once, but he was in Russia! It was amusing, since he had on a short-sleeved business shirt and slacks on. It was freezing there too.

As we waited for our plane to board, we decided to people watch. And we are truly strange, since we like to make up histories for people we see randomly. I picked out a guy that was slumped over his newspaper and was taking a long, almost sad drag from his cigarette, or as I call them, cancer sticks. This seemed to remind Kasey of her OWN cancer sticks, and she lit one and began to smoke. I pointed to him.

"That guy just went through a heart-wrenching devoice. His wife left him for a Spanish cur named Fernando, and he caught them having a candle lit dinner in their apartment. His wife, her name is May, is a sleazy harlot named Hannah. They met on a cruise for singles about three years ago, and got married five months later. They have two kids, both boys. And the mother is keeping them because they chose her. he is now escaping the country and will change his name to James instead of his real name, which is Lars, because he is Hungarian! His broken heart has been drenched in alcohol and cancer sticks. And now he is trying to see if they are in the wedding announcements! The poor, poor dear!" I say, explaining his heart breaking past. Kasey laughs and puffs out a huge gray cloud of smoke. I wrinkle my nose.

"Ya know…you're a walking hypocrite! You're going to medical school, and you KNOW cancer sticks make you die, yet you still smoke them! 'Do as I say, not as I do', huh?" I say accusingly. She smiles again and shrugs. She likes how I get so worked up over her health.

"Yeah…but I'm not a doctor. I'm going to be a psychiatrist, remember? And you should really become a writer instead of a Graphic Artist. Or do something else, like clothes design, and put your talents to GOOD use! Okay…my turn. See that girl over there? The one with the romance novel?" Kasey said, pointing, "She went to a ballet school in New York, but fell madly in love with her dance partner. From there on in, they could only have awkward silences and their dancing was forced, because he didn't feel the same way for her. and now the poor thing has come to California, seeking a place to stay with her parents who live in Beverly Hills, maybe her parents are in your mom's country club, but they refused. They refused to give her a place to stay because they told her to become a lawyer and she wanted to be a dancer. So now she is going to Germany to find another dance school and to find her true love, which was a German boy she knew in high school, and he is one of the dance instructors at the school she got accepted to!"

"Oh yes, and she got in because he begged them to let her in. but that's because he's loved her ever since his first day of high school. And now when they meet again, they'll fall in love again and marry and live happily ever after!" I giggled, finishing up for her. She nodded and smiled.

"Flight A36 now boarding. Flight A36 to Japan is now boarding," the PA said. We got up and flashed our tickets to the ticket man and went to our seats in the plane. I got the window seat and looked out lazily. I felt my eyes start to droop after thirty minutes of airtime, and I remember Kasey watching the in flight movie. No one can say I can't sleep anywhere. No matter how uncomfortable the situation is, if I'm tired, I sleep. It's kind of helpful if I'm nervous or upset. But other than that, the flight was a blur.

After some turbulence as we landed, I woke up and found myself in Japan. Kasey was smiling and puffing away at one of those evil cancer sticks again. She must have gone through a zillion of em when I was sleeping. She gets nervous when I sleep. But that's because I have SLIGHT asthma, and could stop breathing if I have a horribly bad dream. But no biggie.

We got off, collected our things, and found a sign with out names on it being held by a man I hadn't seen in years. I ran to the chauffer and gave him a hug, his gray hair shifted and he returned the gesture.

"Hello Ms. DeWinter! It's been a while. Your Grandfather sent me to escort you to your hotel. He said you're staying at the Uremia Manor Hotel. Very nice choice, if it's not too bold," he said.

"Oh James! Why are you so formal? You've known me since I was born! You were always Grandpere's BEST butler!" I say happily. He smiles in return, the old guy is like a second grandpa, I swear.

"You're right Raye. Now, let's go. I'll have to leave for France after you're dropped off, but when your Grandpere visits, I'll come too!" James says with a warm old smile. I nod, if not a bit unhappy. James won't get to stay with me like usual. Grandpere must be having some big shindig at his mansion again. We ride in the limo, James getting our things for us. Kasey is even more uncomfortable now, as she's never liked my Grandpere's way of 'over elaborating things' as she calls it.

We unpack the minute we get to the hotel and then go out walking to sight see. Being as we're going to be living on these local streets, it wouldn't be a bad idea to get to know them. We still have to find a house or apartment too. We can't live in a hotel for three years.

"HEY! Look at these little charms! I'm getting a dragon!" Kasey says happily. I roll my eyes, no surprise there. She was born a few months before me, and was born in the December of the Year of the Dragon. I was born in the June of the following year, so I'm the Year of the Snake. This also makes her 24, while I'm still 23. she's very much like an older sister to me.

"HEY! A SNAKE! Ahhhh! I want it, I want it, I want it!" I swoon, seeing the most adorable little snake charm for your cell phone and a snake barrette for your hair. I pay the man at the register and place it in my hair, and put the charm on my cell. Kasey does the same with her dragon charm, but she got dragon earrings. We stroll past people in the back streets, and everything is so amazing here. The cherry trees line the one side of the road and there is a low lying stonewall there too. It's all so cute! Just as I peer into the window of a shop that has a snake wrapped around a girl on the over banner and a rose with a single word 'Ayame' on the lit sign, I hear Kasey gasp and fall to the ground. As I spin around my eyes widen in fear.

"KASEY! Oh Mon' Cherie'! what are we going to do! You're having a heart cramp, aren't you?" I say in a rush of words, my nervousness making me speak a bit of French. She nods, gasping for air. I can see tears brimming her eyes, but she won't let them fall, as stubborn as she is. I look around frantically, but brighten as I remember my own advice. All people in Japan speak English too! I grab a passing man's coat sleeve and look at him hopefully.

"PLEASE! Can you tell me where I can find a doctor? My friend is sick and she needs help!" I say desperately. He looks at me like I'm an alien. And then he goes and spouts out one long line of Japanese at me.

"Do you know English?" I say desperately. He shakes his head.

"Ie."

I'm guessing that means no, so now I'm in an even bigger panic. Now I'm in a foreign country, no butler, no English-speaking people around, and my friend is having a minor heart attack! I can feel myself cry, and people gather, thinking this is street acting. Are they really that blind?

"Oh Merde! Ja teste', Mon Cherie! Hold on! Tre' mien? Jes' Oui ou da more'?" I say worriedly. Like I said, I talk in Old French when I'm upset and nervous. Suddenly a man steps from the circle. He has long silver hair and understanding gold eyes. He lays a hand on mine and looks at me worriedly.

"Is she going to be okay? Do you need a doctor? I can take you to my cousin Hatori, he can help your friend. Mine'! call up Hatori and tell him I'm bringing in an emergency and to push everything else aside for a while!" he ordered in a soothing and commanding voice. His very being seeped of confidence and control in this moment. A woman with glasses, brown hair, and a French maid's dress nods and runs inside the 'Ayame' store. I look at the man with teary eyes as he takes Kasey and lifts her up, but I notice he doesn't let her lean into his arms. He just holds her, suspended in the air.

"Ari..Ara…oh god just stink the Japanese way of saying it. Merci beaucoup ma Cherie!" I say, depending on my French for a thank you. I hope he understands French as well as English. He smiles broadly and his golden eyes seem to sparkle.

"You're welcome." He says simply. I'm a bit taken back at how he knows three whole languages. He's pretty amazing as far as first impressions go. I now notice how stunningly beautiful he is.

He's like the beautiful people in Roman portraits and statues. Utterly flawless. But then I remember Kasey and I go back into worried mode as he leads me to a car as the 'Mine' girl waves us off. He waves absently and starts to drive with enthusasiam to a gated house. I hope his 'Hatori' person can help Kasey through her mini heart attack.

An: Mwah haha haha! I leave you on a cliffhanger! Mwah ha! Next chap Kasey's problem will be addressed and explained, and Raye will discover the Sohma family secret along with her friend! - - review please! And I will try to update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Bring On the Flying Monkeys!**

Disclaimer: Hiya! I don't own Faruba. If I did, Rin would be shot. Kurane and Uotani would be a married couple. And Ayame and Shigure would adore only me and blow off Akito and Mine. But I don't, so I won't. Anyways, enjoy the next segment. No, I have no idea where I had the idea for this drivel, but review anyways. Be warned, this ish short. The next chap will be longer though. And funnier.

I am now fully into panic mode. This guy whom I've nicknamed Dr. Doom is examining my best friend in the universe, and only contact in Japan at all, right after he gave her this shot of some medicine I can't even PRONOUNCE to make the mini heart attack stop. Now don't get me wrong, I'm thankful that he's treating her and she's not near death anymore, but does he have to be so rough with her? I mean really. What kind of doctor just lets his patient half roll off the table when she might land in his lap? WHAT HAPPENED TO CARING FOR THE SICK AND WEAK? WHERE DID THE FLIPPIN ROBIN HOODS OF THE WORLD GO!

"Is my friend gonna be ok ma Cherie?" I say meekly, peering over his shoulder, as he skirts away. How rude. To deny a lady like myself a chance to loom over an extremely cute, yet very standoffish doctor. He has some hair covering one of his eyes, very moody and interesting in my opinion. Yet the ethereal, silver clad, golden-eyed beauty from earlier is what really catches my eye to be truthful. Speaking of which, I need to ask him something.

"Um…do you know where the kitchen is? Would it be too much trouble if I cooked something for her? whenever she wakes up from these things she's always very hungry…and I wanted to make her favorite," I say with pleading eyes. He nods and smiles, leading me to a kitchen as Dr. Doom continues the inspection.

"I'm Ayame Sohma by the way. And what are you making?" my beauty says. I smile warmly at the mixing bowls.

"Oh, just a French dessert that Kasey likes a lot. It's called Dolce de Leche. It's a kind of French cheesecake. All I can make is French food, and anything in a microwave, so she likes to taste my French concoctions. And surprisingly, half the time she actually loves it," I say with a laugh. Kasey has always loved that fact I'm French. She says it makes me unique from all those other Beverly Hill bimbos. I have to agree with her there. I am so much more real than them. And not one inch of me's plastic either.

"OH! In that case, I'll make some of my world famous tea! Nothing goes better with cheesecake than tea or coffee. Don't you think so too…um, I didn't ever get your name, but your friend seems to be named Kasey. The doctor out there is named Hatori Sohma, he's both my cousin and one of my best friends!" Ayame says with an enthusiasm to rival David Hasselhof's when the man used to work on Baywatch. Yes kids, I watch all the old reruns like ER, 24, Golden Girls, Seinfield, The Nanny, and so on. I even watch the Brady Bunch on occasion! But only when I'm extremely bored.

"My name's Raye DeWinter. Tea sounds good Ayame, if you wouldn't mind me requesting for orange tea I'd be much obliged," I say, getting the ingredients and mixing them. It's times like this I really wish I had my mother's philosophy on men. 'If ze' opportunity arises, pounce on the poor sucker before he knowz you're interested!' But NOOOOO! I had to get Daddy Dearest morals on love. He nods and picks some leaves out of the cupboard and takes out an orange and starts to peel it, chipping small bits of the inside yellow peel into a cup which I'm supposing is mine.

"Oh Ayame, you don't have to do that honey. You don't have to make orange tea especially from scratch just for me! In fact, that would make me feel guilty…" I say uncertainly. He smiles, chipping bits off into his cup and an extra one. I recount. Wait, he's got SIX cups out, there's only FOUR of us here. A sound of voices comes from the door and I am once again mistaken. Of course, Ayame and Hatori have lives too! They ARE entitled as human beings and free-living souls to have friends over too.

"See? Me, Shigure, and Momiji quite frankly like orange tea too. But even if I WAS only making it for you, it wouldn't be a trouble to make my famous tea for a young miss as lovely as yourself Raye," Ayame says. He's got the most adorable voice. It's deep and has a hint of personality to it. It kinda sounds like a British guy if you ask me, but he's Japanese, so that's physically impossible. Then again…hey wait. I have the chance for a comeback here!

"Hmmm…if your tea is so world famous, why haven't I heard of it Ayame?" he looks at me blankly as if stumped after I say this with a smile, "Oh ho! Tongue-tied are we now Mon chere'? poor Ayame, I made him speechless. What oh what will the world do without that charming voice of his talking?"

"I suppose it might just stop, like right now. Aya dear, is this vibrant, attractive woman bothering you?" a man says. Ya know, I think I might want to hang around this family more often. They've got hot friends. This one has tousled black hair and deep brown eyes. He's wearing one of those kimono thingies, but to me, they're just man dresses/ the male equivalent of a permanent bathrobe. He has a little boy with him, though I'm SURE Kasey will think he's a girl. he has blonde hair that's cut short and tousled and cute light brown eyes. He's wearing a cute frilly blue shirt; a deep red/purple, or is that color called mauve, hat; some blue shorts; and some cute German style shoes with knee-high socks. He's the cutest little thing and I just want to hug him so bad, if it wasn't for the cheesecake being almost done.

"Non, non Shigure! Raye's just was being a charming, worried French-woman. You know how they are!" Ayame smiles. Him and this 'Shigure' guy must be pretty close. They seem really familiar with each other.

"Good, because if anyone was harassing my darling Aya, I don't know what I'd have to do to them!" Shigure laughs as he hugs Aya from behind, as they both face me with huge smiles. Oh god. No. My perfect specimen of the male gender CAN NOT, I mean ABSOLUTELY CAN NOT be gay! I don't what I'd do with myself! I might just have to slit my throat. The little boy sighs and smiles with a laugh.

"I'm Momiji! And don't mind those two! They like to have little inside jokes and freak people out. It's not like they've got the hots for each other! They're just really good friends! Who're you? What're you making? Is that your friend out there? Will she be okay?" the little boy named Momiji asks in a flurry of words. Ok, whoa. Kid you're too energetic. Talk about the Energizer Bunny. He just keeps going, and going.

Hold the phone! Did he just say 'just friends'? THANK YOU GOD, BUDDAH AND ALL THAT IS SACRED BY THE CHEESE OF THE MOON! HE'S NOT GAY! Oh, wait, what'd he ask. Oh yeah, I remember now.

"I'm Raye DeWinter. I'm making a French cheesecake called Dolce de Leche. Yes that's my friend, and I'm praying your friend Hatori is keeping good care of her so she DOES turn out ok," I say, just as rushed as him. Ya know, he really is a cute kid. He reminds me of Kal and Marcus. Seriously. He jumps up and down with a smile and grabs my sleeve, tugging on it.

"Oh oh! When will it be done!" he says excitedly.

"Riiiight….now. how bout I give you the first piece Momiji? How old are you anyways? You should just be starting Middle School, right?" I smile, handing him a plate and placing a piece on it. He smiles and shakes his head.

"NOPE! I'm sixteen and I'm a first year in High School!" he chirps. I do a double take and I just KNOW my eyes are as big as saucers in disbelief.

"God Momiji…I'd kill for a baby face like yours then. I mean, when you're 50, you'll look like you're in your late 30's. It's just not fair…" I say numbly. That is one of my biggest fears. Getting old that is. The wrinkles, the arthritis, the menopause. God bless my mother, she's going through it right now. Poor thing. I just don't like the idea of that coming up for me in the next 20 years.

"You know…your eyes are really pretty! They're changing colors right now! WOW! My eyes can't do that! They were blue a minute ago, and now they're mint green! They've even got flecks of silver in them!" he gasps. I know I'm blushing now as I make plates for everyone else. Oh god, Ayame and Shigure are just staring at me with little smiles on their faces. Back off bubs, I've got knowledge of self-defense, and I'm not afraid to use it! Even though I wasn't paying STRICT attention to the teacher…I was too busy looking at his bulging, tan muscles. Momiji picks that time to jump up and I turn, and to keep him from falling as he slips from my sudden movement, I wrap my arms around the cute little thing, but there's a huge BOOM! Sound, and then he's gone. There's just a cute yellow bunny rabbit in my arms.

"Um…am I missing something here? This doesn't seem right…Momiji was here a second ago, now he's a little rabbit. Oh god, Shigure? Ayame? Tell me you saw that too… and I'm not hitting that age already where I've got mental deteriation…"I say weakly. They nod sadly. Kasey screams from the other room and comes running in, out of breath, with a seahorse in her hands. She's almost to the point of tears.

"RAYEEEE! Hatori…me…hugged…thank you…boom sound……seahorse…WATER NOW!" Kasey says in a panic. I go to her, putting a hand on her to calm her down, while trying to calm myself down as well.

"Shhh, it's okay Mon cherie…it's ok…I mean, this HAS to be a strange fluke, right? You're the psychartriast, you figure out the nitty gritty details…he heh…Ayame? Shigure? You two won't turn into animals if we hug you too, right?" I say shakily. Kasey is crying at this point, and she's just letting my free hand cradle her head on my shoulder as I hold the Momiji bunny with my other. They look uncertain and won't look me in the eyes.

"Ayame…?" I say weakly, praying what their body movements mean are wrong. They nod. Oh god. No, my perfect man isn't gay. He just turns into an ANIMAL! Great, just great! Bring on the flippin flying monkeys why don't cha?

"YOU have some splaining' to do boys!" I growl protectively. They nod sheepishly.

An: Later, sorry, would write more. But I have to get off. Later days and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I am woman, hear me roar- Myew!**

Disclaimer: Howdy all! Yeah, the last one was short, so I am trying to make this one bigger. Attempting is more like it. I have too many ideas buzzing around in this little blonde head of mine…sighs Well, let's get on with it. I don't own Faruba…but I own Raye, Kasey, their newly added dog Yamageshi (we're calling him shi-chan for short), and the guy at the store. But that's not all, oh non, he used to go out with Raye! Small world, non? Anyhow, enjoy!

Ok. My dream guy turns into a little silver snake, which explains the silver hair I guess. And his friend turns into a dog. Which reminds me, Kasey promised we'd get a dog. Not one of those wimpy dogs either, something like a German Shepard, or a Doberman, maybe a Labrador. Wait…I should be angry with Ayame and Shigure! They've made my friend have a PANIC ATTACK on top of her mini heart attack! Those jerks. They're conspiring to kill Kasey.

"Ok…so. Ayame's a cold-blooded reptile, and Shigure's a mutt…peachy. That is just so flipping peachy keen! And on top of THAT, I can't even calm down Mon chere, because she is too worried that HATORI is gonna dry up and DIE! Oh yeah, this trip is SOOOOOOO fun, non? It's just been one happy adventure after the next!" I say angrily, sending one of my best French glares that my mother taught me when I was a child.

She said to always come prepared with a well-hidden glare. You never know when you might need to use it. Thanks mom, for that pearl of wisdom. I am so angry right now, I could just hit them…wait…I've got a better idea.

"Shigure? There is ONE way I suppose you could make up for this traumatic, traumatic experience…" I say, my voice silky smooth, and obviously dangerous. He flinches and I smile broader. I get up and crawl onto his lap with a smile. He's actually shaking, dear god, mother would be proud. I am woman, hear me roar- myew!

"W-what's that Raye?" Shigure says, stuttering a bit. Aw, he's so adorable when he's nervous. I almost feel bad for what I'm about to do. Almost. I smile, peck his cheek with a kiss, and then wrap my arms around him with a laugh. After the initial Boom sound and black smoke, I now have a black lab in my arms. I can't help myself, if there's one thing I love more than snakes, it's dogs.

"OMIGOD! You're so cuuuuuuuute Shigure! Ok, now I feel compelled to take you for a walk, but non, I can't. I must punish you first…well, let's go!" I chirp happily as I carry him out into the street and call the immediate attention of many a female passerby.

"Could any of you young ladies give this puppy a good home? I don't think he likes me anymore…as much as that breaks my heart, I suppose I need to give him away to a family he'll be happy with. His name is Shigure, in case anyone wants to try and call him!"

Shigure stiffens in fear in my arms as I smile at the happy reaction of all the girls, and a few boys who've joined into the fray call his name with hands outstretched. I let him down and at first, Shigure shows me his perverted side by waltzing up to a few girls and licking their hands, but in a second, he realizes the punishment he may have to endure if he doesn't come crawling back. He bounds up to me and takes me off my feet, just sitting on my stomach and wagging his tail, whining. The girls pull a group aww, and the boys all smile sheepishly, if not disappointed that they were cheated out of a new best friend.

"It looks like he DOES like you! You're lucky! Maybe he was just tired, and he still liked you! Bye bye Shigure!" one of t he girls say, scratching behind his ears and the others all go off with her, giggling at how cute my dog was. The boys disperse with a wave and a smile, and I smile wickedly at Shigure. He growls and glares as best he can in a dog body.

"Don't EVER do that again! Do you know what could have happened if I had transformed?" he asks angrily. I nod.

"You'd be publicly embarrassed!" I chirp with a smile, hugging his head and pulling him down, kissing his wet little nose. I think he just softened up a bit because of my gestures, but he's still a bit standoffish.

"Yes, well that too…but you and Kasey would have to have your memories erased of us if those teenagers had found out too! I don't really want that to happen…but then again, I could get used to this petting thing you seem to constantly do…" he says with a happy little growl.

I know he's trying desperately to be serious. But I am not able to control my hands; they just keep rubbing his head, his shoulders, and his back, under his chin, behind his ears. I just can't help myself. It's what I do with dogs. I lavish my attention on them. We walk back inside and Ayame is on the verge of tears he's laughing so hard, along with Momiji, even Hatori, whom I realize that both he and Momiji turned back, is cracking a small smile. Kasey is showing off that pitiful smile of hers again. I smile like I know nothing.

"What? I felt the need to punish Shigure. I can't do that to Ayame, because unlike me, most girls don't like snakes…" I say, slightly nervous, and I know I'm blushing. I can just feel the heat on my face.

"No, we're not talking about that Raye. It's just so cute that you were petting Shigure. I know you can't for the life of you control yourself around dogs, or any other kind of animal. But I would've thought that Shigure would've been an exception. I mean, he's basically a guy trapped in a dogs body at the moment, but you two looked like a girl and her dog a minute ago…" Kasey said between snickers. Why is that so funny?

"Yeah, and Shigure was wagging his tail really fast! You could only see a black blur where his tail was! And I said that I thought maybe he had a crush on you, otherwise he wouldn't have let you pet him!" Momiji chirps. I blush a deeper shade of red, and another Boom sound is heard. I turn around to see an unclothed Shigure. He's very handsome actually, he's got a very chiseled out chest, like those roman statues. Kasey squeaks behind me and covers my face from behind with a pillow. But now I can't breathe.

"Kasey…Can't…Breathe!" I wheeze out in a muffled voice. She squeaks again. That's her little habit. She squeaks. If she's nervous, she squeaks. If she's happy, she squeaks. There's like, a different squeak for every emotion. It's scary really.

"Oh! I'm sorry Raye! I didn't mean to, I swear! It's just…Shigure…Smoke…nothing on…I saw pillow…covered your eyes…Shigure's dignity…" she stutters. When she's nervous she does that too. She loses her talent of making full and complete sentences that ACTUALLY make a shred of sense. I nod, understanding her drivel, whereas Hatori, Momiji, and Ayame are lost. Shigure seems to understand though.

"That's ok…just try to form sentences next time, kay? We need to work on your panic skills. They're kinda crappy. Now, let's go buy our dog!" I say, rushing out the last sentence, so she won't get mad. Her face goes stony and serious. Yep, I pushed a button there.

"How can you think about buying a DOG when we just were told probally the BIGGEST, MOST COLLOSAL SECRET TO MANKIND? HAVE YOU NO SENSE OF PRIOTITY?" she lectures, her voice raising as she goes on. I sigh and nod.

"Yeah…but you promised that we'd get a dog…and Shigure just happened to remind me…" I say softly, my eyes sad and downcast. I pout, making my eyes water and look like I'm going to cry. This look gets her EVERY time. She sighs and I can hear the defeat in that little gesture.

"Ok…we'll get a dog…" she sighs in defeat. My face picks up and my expression changes to pure joy. I look hopefully to Ayame and Shigure.

"Will you two show us a pet store! I really wanna get a dog! And I also need to pick up my baby," I say thoughtfully, resting my chin on my index finger. Their faces are full of shock. Ayame's lovely little mouth is agape, and it's very tempting to kiss him.

"Ayame dear, if you keep your mouth open like that, some French American woman may have to come over and kiss it for you," I say, my tone silky smooth. Kasey rolls her eyes, and takes out a cancer stick, which Hatori lights for her. she smiles at him, and he pulls one out of his OWN horde of cancer sticks. I cough politely as Ayame closes his mouth with a playful smile. I can't help but notice the glint in his eyes, beautiful orbs that they are, that just SCREAM "Come and get me then." I REAAALY wish I had my mothers morals…now more than ever.

"Stop that fake coughing. I'm getting you your dog, so you can let me have a cige- -" Kasey starts, but I silence her with a well placed "LA LA LA LA LA! I'm NOT LISTINING!" She sighs.

"Those things are CANCER STICKS! You're going to DIE one day because of them!" I scold, taking her stick, and Hatori's as well, and snuffing them out by crushing them under my foot. I think I left a burn mark on the wood floor. Dr. Doom just whips out another one, that pompous jerk. He hands one to Kasey and they light them, disappearing in a cloud of gray smoke. I sigh; I know when I've been defeated.

"Ok, go ahead and die for all I care. But can we PLEASE get our dog now? I want either a lab like Shigure, a Doberman, or a Pitbull," I say with a smile. Kasey almost chokes on her own smoke, which makes me stifle my laughter.

"NO! WE'RE NOT HAVING A COPY OF SHIGURE IN OUR HOUSE! AND I HATE PITBULLS WITH A BURNING PASSION!" she screeched, then calmed down with an embarrassed cough as I laugh outwardly now at her stupidity, "Yeah…so we're getting a Doberman…"

I smile and walk out the door, Shigure, Ayame, and Momiji following close behind. Momiji is like, RIGHT on me, so I stop. And you betcha', sure enough, he bumps into me. I giggle and look back with a smile only to see amused, smiling faces of the Sohma men, and boy, staring back at me. Kasey just lags behind with the ever stoic Dr. Doom. Oh Gawd, TELL ME she isn't falling for the mad doctor! That'd be horrible. He's just got problems, that one. I can feel it somehow. Actually, my womanly instincts are screaming at me to get as far away as possible from the Sohma's, and yet my curiosity wants me to stay and play for a while. I'm going with the cat-killing culprit of my psyche. Cool, two hot guys are following me, and I'm getting a dog. Could life GET any better? Wait, too late, Ayame just leaned over and whispered something in my ear.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me? Like on a date?" he whispers a sweet, seductive question. I can only blush and nod slowly, and I realize that Shigure's acting a little standoffish. Is he irked about something? I'll have to ask him later. But for now, my little world is on cloud nine people, so I'm just going to float with it to a dinner with Aya…AFTER I get my promised dog.

**An: Yesh, I know I said this would be longer…well…:shrugs: I lied. I just don't feel like typing at 10:00 at night. Nope, sorry, no can do. I like my role playing on Canon Fruits Basket, and sleep too much to do this. Well, later, and I PROMISE that she gets the dog next chap, and then tis the dinner with Aya! Enjoy and review!**


End file.
